Pee-Wee's Beginning
by WogglebugLover-AvengingAtheist
Summary: After Pee-Wee Herman moves out of his parents house he receives a mysterious box that has a magic genie inside it who grants him his wish to have the ultimate playhouse,
1. Chapter 1

Twenty-five year-old Pee-Wee Herman hugged his mother goodbye. Today was the day he would finally be moving out of his parents house and into his own home. This was a day he had been dreaming about for a long time now.

"Goodbye, my sweet boy!" his mother said emotionally and kissed him on the cheek. "You take good care of yourself."

"Don't worry, Mom. I will," Pee-Wee assured her.

Then Pee-Wee's father came up to him and hugged him also, patting him on the back with pride. "Good luck, son," he said softly. "I know you'll make us both very proud."

"Goodbye, Dad," Pee-Wee said. "I love you both. And I'll come to visit you a lot, you know I will."

And with that he went out the door and got onto his bicycle and rode away down the street with his parents waving goodbye to him.

Pee-Wee rode his bicycle down three and a half blocks to his new house. He got off of his bike and surveyed it. It was a fine two-story white house with two windows on each story. There was a small lawn in the front of the house with trees on either side.

Pee-Wee then went inside of the house where he unpacked all of his things and put them in their rightful places. Then he jumped on his bed for a while. Then he decided to go out into the neighborhood and make the acquaintances of some of his new neighbors.

He found most of his neighbors to be very boring people, and much to his dismay they didn't seem to especially like him and they thought him to be rather odd. Then as the days passed by he also began to find his new house to be very boring as well, not to mention lonely as no one ever came to visit him. He wondered why he had gotten stuck living one of the most boring parts of the world and with neighbors who were so boring and uptight they wouldn't care to know him better.

Then on one fateful day after he had woke up he heard the doorbell ring which announced the arrival of Reba the mail lady. He went downstairs and opened the door and their stood Reba holding a large brown package in her hands with his address written on top of it.

"Good morning, Pee-Wee," Reba said cheerfully. "I have this for you."

"Gee, I don't remember ordering anything lately," Pee-Wee said confusion as he took hold of the box.

"Well, it is addressed to you, isn't it?" Reba said pointing to the address on the box. "But if by chance it isn't for you let me know and we'll return it to the sender. After all, our motto has always been to deliver to the rightful recipient."

"Okay. Thanks, and have a nice day," Pee-Wee said as he waved goodbye to Reba.

As soon as Reba had left, Pee-Wee sat down in his big blue armchair and began to unwrap the package he had so mysteriously received. After it was unwrapped he saw that was a very light weight box that painted purple and all covered in sparkles and had what appeared to be two doors that opened and closed it. He opened the door but did not see anything inside it.

With a sigh of disappointment, he took the box over to a small end table beside his TV set and left it there. He wondered how on Earth anyone could have sent him an empty box. Was it some kind of practical joke or something?

He picked up the package wrapping and looked for a return address but found to his great confusion that there was none at all. Now he was more confused than ever.

He sat down in his chair again and picked up the remote control to the TV set and clicked it on. He flipped through many channels but could find nothing that was even remotely of any interest to him. He thought briefly about going into town and going shopping or something, but then that also sounded so boring to him also.

He groaned in his dejected misery at how disappointing his adult life was turning out to be. "I wish I had someone to talk to. I wish something exciting would happen. I wish I lived in a much cooler place than this," he said out loud to no one in particular.

Just then he heard a deep and clear voice speak to him from out of nowhere. "Wish? Did somebody say wish?"

Startled, Pee-Wee looked all around the room to see who had spoken to him. His gaze set onto the box on the table by the TV set. It's doors were now open and inside it there was a head of a man wearing a turban with a large jewel set in the middle of it. The man's face was emerald green as were his eyes and there was faint green aura glowing around him.

Pee-Wee was extremely shocked to see this to say the least. He got up at once and went over to the box with the head in it.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "And what are you doing in this box?"

"My name is Jambi," replied the man. "I am a genie and I am in this box because it is my place of calling. I will appear in it whenever you say the word wish as you are now my master so your every wish will be my command."

Pee-Wee was now more shocked than ever. He had thought there were no such things as genies. And yet now here was one in a box in his own house saying he would grant him any wish he wanted.

"Well, how many wishes do I get? Three?" he asked dubiously.

"Actually," said Jambi, "I am a different kind of genie and will grant you one wish every day for the rest of your life no matter how long it will be."

"Really?" asked Pee-Wee with his eyes shining. "Can you grant me any wish I want?"

"Any wish at all, just as long as it does not hurt anyone or violate the free will of others," Jambi said in a serious tone.

"Okay!" Pee-Wee said in delight. "Well, let's see... what should I wish for today? Hmm... I know! I wish that I had a much better place to live in."

"What kind of place would you like it to be?" asked Jambi.

"I would like it to be a big, big, big playhouse! The ultimate playhouse where everything in it was alive and everyone who came to it could relive their childhood no matter what age they were!" Pee-Wee said with great enthusiasm.

Jambi grinned. "I do like a master with big wishes. Now first of all, I'm going to need a a wide open space to put your playhouse in. Can you take me to it?"

"Sure," said Pee-Wee. "I know just the place."

Pee-Wee then left his house and went with Jambi in his box out of the neighborhood and into the woods that surrounded it. He went on through the woods until he came to a clear space in which there was a high rocky cliff and a lake nearby it.

"Here it is," he said to the genie in the box. "This is where I want my playhouse."

"Okay," said Jambi, "now repeat after me. Mecka-lecka-hi-mecka-hiney-ho!"

"Mecka-lecka-hi-mecka-hiney-ho!" Pee-Wee repeated trying his best to enunciate the magic words.

"Now close your eyes," said Jambi. Then Pee-Wee squeezed his eyes closed then Jambi said, "Okay, now open them."

Pee-Wee opened up his eyes and he gasped in great awe and wonder at the marvelous sight before him. There, sitting on top of the rocky cliff just below the lake, was his dream come true. The ultimate playhouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Pee-Wee walked up the cliff and entered the playhouse through the bright red door. Inside he found it to be even larger on the inside than it looked on the outside. The first thing he noticed was a huge blue armchair in one corner that had two big eyes on top of it with long eyelashes. He sat down on it and found it to be extremely comfortable.

"This is the softest chair I've ever been in," he said to himself.

"Thank you," said the chair in a sweet voice.

Pee-Wee was momentarily startled to hear the chair actually speak to him, and then he remembered it had been part of his wish to have everything in the playhouse be alive.

"You can talk!" he exclaimed as he glanced up at the chair's big eyes which blinked at him.

"Of course I can, and I like you, too," said the chair. "I like you so much I think I'll tickle you!"

And then the chair began to tickle him in the sides with her arms. He laughed and laughed as he squirmed trying to get out of her grip but she had him held fast.

Then after a moment, something that looked like robot rolled up to him on wheels and spoke to him while making whirring and clonking mechanical noises.

"Greetings, Pee-Wee! I am Conky 2000! And ready to assist you!"

Then another mechanical object that also rolled on wheels came up beside him. This one had a long wide face with a screen set in between its eyes and mouth and the screen was blinking bright colors.

"Hello, Pee-Wee," said the screen in a girlie voice. "I'm your Magic Screen and you can use me to receive and retrieve important information anytime you need it. And also to play games in."

"Hey, great!" said Pee-Wee with delight. "I'd like to play a game right now!"

Then before Pee-Wee knew what had happened he found himself inside of the screen of the Magic Screen. Then a series of colorful dots appeared before him. He got the idea at once.

"It's a connect-the-dots game!"

He then connected the dots and they connected into the shape of a large blue elephant.

"Cool!" he said. "I love elephants! I've always wanted to ride on one!"

He then climbed onto the elephant's back and then suddenly he found himself sitting on a saddle and holding onto a set of reigns around the elephant's neck. He pulled back on the reigns and cried out, "Tally-Ho!" and then with a loud trumpeting the elephant began to march.

Then Pee-Wee found himself riding through a large African jungle. He saw many things. He saw monkeys swinging around on vines hanging from trees. He saw giraffes eating off the lower trees. He saw a tiger grazing along in a field nearby. He heard a loud roar and saw a lion leading a pride.

Then suddenly he saw something very peculiar. It looked something like a bird except it had bat-like wings and a long pointed beak with a long point in the back of its head. It was also a pale green color. It flew in a circle around him from high above and then it landed on his shoulder beside him.

"Hello," it said in a bit of a French accent.

"Oh! Hello there!" he said. "What are you?"

"I am a pterodactyl," it said proudly.

"A pterodactyl? But I thought they were all extinct." said Pee-Wee in confusion.

"Well then, I guess I am the only one that is left around here," said the pterodactyl a bit sadly.

Pee-Wee looked at the prehistoric bird in sympathy. "Well, if you're all alone," he said. "Why don't you come back with me and live in my playhouse with me?"

"Could I really?" asked the pterodactyl eagerly.

"Of course," said Pee-Wee. "I'm sure you'd make the best pet in the whole world. And I'll let you fly around outside every day and we'll play fetch."

"Oh, I'd love that! I really would!" said the pterodactyl happily.

"I should give you a name," Pee-Wee said thoughtfully. "Let's see... How about Pterri?"

"Pterri? Hmm... Okay, I like that," he said.

Just then they saw a big herd of elephants come marching toward them right in their path and to Pee-Wee's surprise these were much bigger elephants than the one he was riding.

"Uh-oh! It looks like we're on a baby elephant and that those are its Mom and Dad, and Uncles and Aunts and cousins," Pee-Wee said with alarm. "I guess now we had better go back."

"Hold on to my feet," said Pterri.

Pee-Wee then held on tightly to his feet as he spread his wings and took off through the air. They flew straight out of the magic screen and back into the playhouse where they were caught neatly in the blue chair's arms.

"Thanks, Chairy," said Pee-Wee. "Where would we be without you?"

"On the floor?" Chairy said with a giggle.

"That was fun," Pee-Wee said to the Magic Screen. "I hope I can do it again sometime."

"You can," the Magic Screen assured him. "Anytime you like you can."

"Africa sure was fun," Pee-Wee said.

"I know where that is," said a deep voice. "It's right here."

Pee-Wee looked around the room and he spotted a world globe on the floor that had a face on it and long arms sticking out of its sides with gloved hands that were pointing to where Africa was on it.

"This place just gets cooler and cooler!" said Pee-Wee. "Now I'm getting hungry from all the excitement. I think I'll get myself a snack."

He then got up and went across the room and into the kitchen. He found the refrigerator and opened it up and was astounded at what he saw in it.

He saw a long row of grapes singing in a chorus singing "Here Comes the Sun" in front of a large orange that was conducting their chorus and around them there were pears, peaches, and plums who were playing tiny musical instruments in rhythm

Pee-Wee so fascinated by this fruit display he watched for a while before he selected all of the fruits and put them in a bowl and made a salad out of them.

He sat on Chairy eating his fruit salad for a while before he noticed Pterri looking into a hole in the wall by the floor.

"What are you looking at Pterri?" he asked as he came up to him.

"Look in for yourself," said Pterri.

Pee-Wee looked into the hole which was about as big as a mouse hole would be and he saw to his immense surprise and delight, a family of tiny dinosaurs. There were two parents, two children, and a little stegosaurus dog. He watched as the children played with their pet for a moment while the mother was in the kitchen cooking and the father was sitting at a typewriter.

When he stood up from looking into the hole he saw on the wall was a large ant farm with the biggest ants in it he had ever seen. He watched in delight as they all squeaked and ran together and spelled out the words, "Hello Pee-Wee" with their bodies.

He laughed and said, "Hello to you too, ants!"

Then he suddenly heard a gurgling voice from behind him say, "Those ants sure are big and talented!"

Then another gurgling and slightly higher voice replied, "Yeah, and you better not let them out or they'll dance in your pants." Followed by gurgling laughter from both of them.

Pee-Wee turned around and saw two fish in a large fish tank, one orange and one purple. He went over to them and gave them a sprinkling of fish food.

He then went over to Jambi's box and said happily, "Thank you so much, Jambi! You've made all my dreams come true."

"It can get better too," replied Jambi with a smile. "You can have another wish tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Pee-Wee woke up in the Playhouse as everything in it was waking up also. He went over to the window and looking out it he saw a large pink kite wearing glasses hovering just over the roof.

"Hello, Pee-Wee!" said the kite.

"Hello, Mr. Kite!" said Pee-Wee.

"Your weather forecast today is seventy-three degrees, sunny, and a little bit of breeze. The perfect day," Mr. Kite continued.

Pee-Wee went back into the playhouse and went over to the box where Jambi was inside. After he had thought for a moment he said, "I wish someone would come over and share all of this fun stuff with me."

The at once the doors of Jambi's box opened and the genie's head appeared. "Wish? Did somebody say wish?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"I did, Jambi," said Pee-Wee. "Today is such a beautiful day I'd like to spend it with some of the new people around me."

"Okay," said Jambi smiling. "Now repeat after me. Mecka-lecka-hi-mecka-hiney- ho! Mecka-lecka-hi-mecka-chany-ho!"

"Mecka-lecka-hi-mecka-hiney-ho-mecka-lecka-hi- mecka-chany-ho!" Pee-Wee repeated.

Then, as if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Pee-Wee became instantly excited and hurried to answer it. However, when he opened the door he found standing in front of it there was a big heavy set man with an enormous head saying,

"I'm going door to door to make you this incredible offer! By now I'm sure you're wondering..."

Pee-Wee hurriedly slammed the door shut. "Aaarrghh! Salesman!" he exclaimed in horror. He then turned toward Jambi with a glare of disappointment.

"I didn't know he was going to come," said Jambi in his defense. "Just give it another moment and someone you'll really like will come."

Just then, sure enough, there was the sound of another knock on the door. Pee-Wee hurried to answer it. When he opened the door he found a tall and handsome African American man dressed like a Wild West cowboy with long black curls hanging down from underneath his hat.

"Howdy, partner!" exclaimed the cowboy as he extended his hand to Pee-Wee. "Name's Cowboy Curtis! How you doing today?"

Pee-Wee grinned as he shook the Cowboy's hand gladly. "Doing great!" he said. "Name's Pee-Wee Herman. Welcome to my Playhouse! I've always wanted to meet a real cowboy!"

"I've always wanted to come to a place like this," said Cowboy Curtis.

"Can you teach me some cowboy things?" asked Pee-Wee eagerly.

"Sure I can," said Cowboy Curtis. "I can teach you how to square dance. Just follow my lead!"

And then he taught Pee-Wee how to square dance for a half hour, and then he taught him a few cowboy songs which he played on his guitar.

Then there was another knock at the door. When Pee-Wee went to answer it he found standing behind it there was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was tall with a trim figure and she wore a short skirted and sleeveless low cut dress and she had thick brunette hair that was piled on her head in an up-do with curls on either side. She wore a smile as dazzling as the sun.

"Whoo-eee!" said Cowboy Curtis in awe. "I've never seen such a beautiful woman before."

"I'm Miss Yvonne," she said in a sweet voice. "I heard about there being a new house in the area and I just had to meet with its owner. And I'm sure glad I came," she added as she gave an enchanting smile in Pee-Wee's direction.

Pee-Wee blushed and said, "I'm glad you came as well, Miss Yvonne. Welcome to my Playhouse!"

"Why, it's magnificent!" said Miss Yvonne as she surveyed her surroundings. "Did you make it all by yourself?"

"Well," Pee-Wee chuckled. "Not exactly. I had a bit of help from a friend."

"I'd like to look around some if that's alright," said Miss Yvonne.

"Sure," said Pee-Wee. "Come with me and I'll give you a grand tour."

Then he led her around the playhouse and showed her all of the things he had seen the previous day and introduced to all of the living things such as Pterri, who said "Enchante, Mademoiselle," when he saw her.

Then as they turned a corner they heard a smooth and deep voice say, "Ooh! Look at you! Aren't you the most beautiful doll!"

They turned and saw a small stage set into a wall on which there were three marionette puppets who looked like a dog and a cat and baby chick, all of them were dressed in hip style clothing and held a musical instrument.

"Why, thank you," said Miss Yvonne. "And who might you be?"

"Dirty Dog," said the dog.

"Cool Cat," said the cat.

"Chicky Baby," said the chick. "And we're the coolest band in Puppet-land

"And you, Miss, are the most beautiful woman in Puppet-land," said Cool Cat. Then he purred smoothly.

Dirty Dog howled in his agreement and said, "We've been looking for one just like you for a long time."

"You're all so sweet," said Miss Yvonne flattered. "And every time I come back here I'll visit you." Then she added to Pee-Wee, "As long as you'll be my coolest guy in Puppet-land"

Pee-Wee blushed and chuckled and said, "Of course I will, what else would I be?"

Just then there was another knock on the door. Pee-Wee hastened to answer it and he found standing behind it there was a stocky man wearing a sailor's uniform and a captain's hat. He was unshaven and looked a bit weary as if he had been traveling for quite a while. He spoke in a deep, gravelly voice.

"Well, blow me down! If this ain't the finest place I could have ever have come to rest at!" he said stoutly. "And who be you, ye scurvy dog?"

"I be Pee-Wee Herman," replied Pee-Wee. "And this be my Playhouse and you're very welcome to be here."

"Good," said the sailor. "Name's Captain Carl, and I been sailing the seven seas for the longest time and I need to rest me timber. I am also so hungry I could eat a horse!"

At this Cowboy Curtis jumped and exclaimed, "You wouldn't dare eat my horse, would ya?"

"Nah, just a figure of speech," Captain Carl assured him. "But I could use something savory right now."

"Okay. Then you've come to the right place!" said Pee-Wee. "Come with me."

He then led Captain Carl into the kitchen where he opened the breadbox and then made him and his guests large sandwiches layered thickly with stuff like ham, cheese, tomato, and lettuce.

Then shortly after they had had their lunch, there was another knock on the door. When Pee-Wee went to answer it he found to his immense surprise and delight there was a man with a broad face and mustache standing behind it wearing a big golden crown on his head.

"Greetings," said the man in a deep and regal voice. "I am the King of Cartoons. I come from door to door to direct and present masterpieces of animation for all to see."

Pee-Wee became ecstatic. "Yay!" he exclaimed. "Oh, Your Majesty, if you would please be so kind and as to show us a cartoon we'd be much honored."

The King smiled a royal smile and then took a remote control out from inside his coat and pointed it at the small TV set and said, "Let the cartoon begin!"

Then they all watched a delightful short cartoon of two mice flying a plane. At the end they all laughed and applauded it.

Pee-Wee looked around at everyone and said, "I'm the luckiest boy in all of the world to have such a great playhouse and such wonderful new neighbors!"

The next day after Pee-Wee woke up he went up to Jambi and said, "I wish that I could share my happiness with all of the rest of the world."

And Jambi granted his wish and so then every week the whole world got to watch Pee-Wee in his Playhouse.


End file.
